Dianted
Dianted is a unit in Wiki Fire Emblem. Recruitment Dianted will join your army at the start of Chapter 1 if Allison survived the prologue. If Allison at any point dies, Dianted will leave the army afterwards. Base Stats Growths |95% |50% |10% |65% |50% |70% |70% |15% |} Class Sets * Mercenary - promotes to Hero and Nomad Trooper * Archer - promotes to Nomad Trooper, Sniper and Ballistician * Barbarian - promotes to Savage, Berserker and Warrior Third Tier Classes Dianted can access the following third tier promotions on Endgame: *Legend (Hero promotion) *Chief (Nomad Trooper promotion) *Bombardier (Ballistician promotion) *Marksman (Sniper promotion) *Heathen (Savage promotion) *Maniac (Berserker promotion) *Reaver (Warrior promotion) Overall Performance Base Class Dianted starts out as a mercenary. He will be an asset right from the start; his balanced growths work well for this class. His skill is decent, so he should be killing axe wielding enemies easily soon enough. He is definitely frontline material. As a hero, Dianted will be a very balanced unit. He will be able to take on most kinds of enemies without taking too much damage, especially with axes now being usable. Magic units are somewhat of a threat, so don't be too careless when on a map with many mages. Otherwise, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. As a Nomad Trooper, Dianted gains the use of Bows, which can help him defeat Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Knights with no trouble. His skill and speed should cap easier than as a Hero, but his Strength and Defense will be less, but not by much. His high mov and sword usage make him a great frontline unit; just beware of mages and he should be fine. Reclass Archer Dianted is a rather defensive Archer, meaning he should be able to take a couple of hits. His skill and speed should start to rise above other stats with the boost he receives, but his strength won't be too bad. He will be very useful for picking off enemies. Soon enough, he'll be able to double, and his bow rank will rise quicker than you think. As a Sniper, Dianted should cap his skill very easily. He will be able to defeat tougher foes easily; by now he should be able to use Silver Bows, so that will help. His defense will be above average for a Sniper, and his HP will be excellent, meaning he will be rather tough to kill. Dianted will be a very hard-hitting Ballistician. He will receive a great Skill increase, and his Strength should be good too. He will be very useful for picking off annoying Physic-bots or ranged tome users. If an enemy does attack him, his defense should ensure he stays safe, but send a unit in to kill the enemy as soon as possible, and watch out for mages. Barbarian Dianted has rather good Skill for a Barbarian, meaning he should be able to hit with more accuracy than most axe-users. His defense will receive a nice boost, and his Strength will consistently level up. His Resistance is, like most other axe users, not good. Mages do pose a threat but he can deal huge damage to them if he really needs to attack. As a Savage, Dianted's Strength will skyrocket. He won't get much of a Crit boost (5%) but his amazing strength overshadows this minor problem. He will be able to take a hit too; meaning he is an absolute powerhouse. Mages are a problem; but his HP should mean he'll survive anyway. Dianted benefits greatly from the HP, Strength and Crit boosts received when promotes to Berserker. He will deal a lot of damage; and crits wont be too rare either. He is very useful for killing Wyverns with his new ability to walk on mountains and his Strength. The ability to use bows does help Dianted when he promotes to a Warrior, and he will be a bit more balanced than the other two classes. He is a great Warrior, especially due to his high HP, Strength and Skill. Lance users are puny when in battle with him. Quotes Death